


Eddie sees it all.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Looking at the argument from a different perspective.





	Eddie sees it all.

**Author's Note:**

> In the heat of the moment you don't always see what's around you.

"Oh there they are , I'm on time they must be late again. Little Rita and Olly”

He always called them that. He knew their right names she was Keely and he was Jim, he'd seen them before,not met them actually but he saw them close up,when Janine’s car wouldn't start one day.

Janine , his cousin works with them in that big supermarket on the edge of town . He had got the call that afternoon he recognised the name and the registration and had radioed in to say he would take the job , although he was close to finishing time.

“ Hello Eddie love, how you doing “ Janine had greeted him cheerily.

“ I'm fine darlin how are you, this is becoming a habit ain't it.” He said giving her a hug.

“Hey Janine you slapper ,put him down “ Elsie had said.

“ Hello to you too Els, you still being a bloody pest ?

“ You know me Eddie ,I do what I can”

“Or who “ Janine had quipped.

He had had a bit of banter with Elsie, and Janine, and a coffee that the big Irish lass had managed to blag for him. Her car was knackered, so he had called the tow truck.

He was having a final look to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

“Psst Janine ,this could get interesting “ Elsie whispered looking back towards the store.

“What could , oh yea , cat fight ?”

“ Possibly but I hope not ,not in the carpark”

“What's up ?” he had asked.

Janine nodded towards the group of people in the car park. The tall tasty blonde was talking to an Oliver Hardy lookalike, with his arm in a sling. The shorter girl was giving one,or both of them the evil eye, she had stunning flame red hair. Hair like Rita Hayworth.

“Is there a problem” he asked.

“ It's complicated” Janine said.

“Your arse it's complicated, it's the simplest thing in the world , the old love triangle , her ,him and her” Elsie commented not taking her eyes off the scene.

“Complicated right enough”

“ No Eddie, little Keely there is head over heels for Jim there, Jim is head over heels with her so he is, Rachel the blonde bitch,she's bad news , she's the type that would try to get him just so Keely couldn't. Cow “

“But “ added Janine “ Neither of them has told the other, but we all know, they way they look at each other, the smiles, they're forever texting each other. They seem to be the only people who don't know they love each other,it's a sin “

“ Complicated” Eddie repeated.

“ False alarm Janine, Rachel just walked off ,looks like Jim is getting a verbal bollocking though, I know wee Keely she means business when she tilts her head like that. Whatever she said worked, he's gone sheepish and given her the keys ,oh well maybe they'll kiss and make up”

At that the tow truck arrived for Janine’s car , when they looked back to the staff car park, the Fiat with Little Rita and Olly was gone.

That was a few weeks ago , and here they were now, in the lane next to him. When he was behind them he was sure he saw them,no he definitely saw them hold hands, and he was sure they were singing together.

As he drew alongside on the slip road a little later , he could see her sitting with her arms crossed, never a good sign that, looked like they were fighting over the radio, she'd touch it then he'd touch it . It was getting a bit animated in there.Olly was stretching back in his seat. Oh oh now he's got the phone out she's getting right pissed. .

“ Hope it's a lovers tiff, hope they got together like Elsie and Janine hoped” Eddie thought.

He watched as she took off her seat belt , said something to big Olly , got out the car and walked off.

“Go on son, go get her, catch her up ! “ Eddie was surprised to hear himself shout.

He watched as she got in the taxi, still big Olly sat there .

“Christ son you won't get another chance, leg it before it drives off, go on son “ Eddie sounded his horn to try to catch big Olly’s attention ,to indicate he had to go ,had to catch her.

In the Fiat a shocked John sat watching the woman he loved walk away too numbed by the last few seconds to think straight.

“ Alright buddy I'm goin, impatient arsehole.” He glared in his mirror at the driver in the Green Flag van, “ Alright I'm moving forwards Jesus"

Eddie watched both the taxi and little Fiat go in different directions,

“Hope you manage to make it right son, I never did “

Twenty years ago Marie his wife stormed out of his car, after a real humdinger of a row.

“Wonder what happened to her” Eddie briefly thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes what you see in the background triggers an idea. It certainly did in this case.


End file.
